


Eternally, Internally

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Breaking and Entering, Crying, Dirty Talk, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, Innocent Peter Parker, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sexual Repression, Shameless Smut, Spooky, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Tony, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: The best meals are the ones you starve for.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 275





	Eternally, Internally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the delay on this one - I had a pretty rough winter break and wasn't able to get much writing done but now I'm back at uni and hopefully won't be as stressed out. Hope this is a great way to kick off 2020!
> 
> Song title is taken from Type O Negative's 'Christian Woman'
> 
> Work is also not beta read so read at your own risk!!

Tony had learned relatively quickly after he’d been turned that it was never wise to go hungry even though blood could sit in one’s belly like a rock long after you’d fed. Sure, he could take it - going a few months without draining the life out of whatever vivacious young thing found their way into his lap for an evening - but even in the afterglow of a proper feeding he had to remember it wouldn’t last forever. The warmth and near-life that blood brought to him was never as long-lived as he would like it to be and he was back out relatively soon, hunger always driving him for more.

Hunger drove him to Peter Parker all those years ago when the boy couldn’t be more than twelve. He’d spotted his slightly chubby, sweet face watching from the guard rails outside of yet another press event. The boy’s cheers were nearly indistinguishable from that of the crowd and he had to be restrained by the laughing woman behind him, trying to no avail to keep the boy under control.  
  
Tony had given him a smile and a slight wave and he watched as the boy nearly blasted off at the throwaway gesture. It was cute, endearing, maybe even a little tempting.

As the man ducked inside the building, he had to kick himself mentally for letting his thoughts stray like that. He never fed on children, he was a monster but not an animal. Besides, he’d heard the blood was too sweet to begin with - as if the little brats’ veins ran with pure cane sugar. No, if he wanted it, he could wait, similar to what one does when knowing you’re going to a big dinner - eat as little as possible throughout the day - making sure your body fully appreciates the feast that’s to come. It’s a test of resilience, self-control and patience - all things that (at least when it came to his food) Tony had plenty of.

So he watched from the sidelines, snacking on the pretty and insignificant as Peter matured. After a hundred or so years, it had been hard to attach himself to much of anyone or anything that didn’t benefit him. However, Peter was different - his benefit came from him simply being himself. He was all awkward angles, hands moving wildly when he spoke, nervous giggles and hair not falling how it was supposed to despite how many times he’d fixed it in the mirror before he left the house. His lips were soft, always on the edge of a smile or another sweet laugh - sometimes tucked in when he got embarrassed or pursed when he was focused or frustrated. He lacked that facet of growing up that allowed him to hide behind a veneer or put up any lasting fronts. Peter was youth and brightness and emotionality given flesh. 

So Tony watched, waiting and eating what he could until he could actually get what he wanted. Though it had been a long time since Tony really noticed how slow time could pass - he felt himself nearly itching as those years wore on - waiting until he could have his fill of the boy.

Sometimes, he had to be careful for the boy to not catch him on the edge of his vision when he was walking home from school or out with his friends or laughing as he tried salvaging dinner with his aunt. His Peter was naive but he was hardly stupid. He could feel the presence somewhere around him, notice something shifting at the edge of his vision but he would never dwell on it for too long once MJ or Ned asked what he was looking at.

He would always go beet red, laughing it off and apologizing for zoning out. 

Tony would laugh a little too, falling easily into his roll of specter where he would remain until shortly after the boy turned seventeen. He crept into the boy’s room a few hours after his aunt had slipped out on another one of her hot dates. Peter, after a couple hours studying over the phone with Ned - had changed his clothes, wished his friend goodnight and gone to bed, falling asleep without even hearing the door to his room creak open. 

He’d left his window cracked because even though September was nearly halfway over, summer had no intentions of leaving New York and Tony noticed that his boy was already starting to sweat through what little fabric he was wearing. His face was flushed and his bouncy curls now wilted and slicked down to his forehead. His chest rose and fell softly and he hardly moved save for the occasional twitch of his hands or the flutter of his eyes behind the lids.

His lips - still as soft and pink - might as well have been shouting for Tony from across the room. 

Tony made his way over to the bed, the scent of the boy’s sweat mixing with what Tony knew was familiar - a smell that had been clogging up his nostrils long before he’d gotten into the bedroom. It wasn’t sweet, mostly soft and subtle - but there. He smelled like lemons and talcum powder. The scent was slightly soured because the boy was stressed after all - the start of senior year had been a rough one but Tony tried to put that off. He could only take so much pity for the kid before the head of temptation started to buck up again and he was left helpless and wanting.

Only when he was standing over the boy did he take is first deep breath and immediately his brain screamed for _more_. 

He knelt down, soaking up more of it. He sniffed along the boy’s body, lingering on parts where the scent was at its heaviest like his neck and chest. Tony was so enthralled with Peter he barely felt is fangs start to lower - only trying his best not to wake the kid before he was ready. His eyes trained on the tin bit of skin along the boy’s jugular where pale flesh jerked softly in time with his heartbeat. Tony could practically feel the rush of the blood under his skin, picking up and slowing down to the beat of his breathing. 

This was the feast he had wanted for, waited all these years for and yet - he didn’t know where to begin. He didn’t want to startle Peter but then again what more could he do when he was here? There would be no easy way to explain any of this.

His body was on fire as he crept closer to him. The boy’s scent, his cute little body, all of it was calling out to him, if only Tony could just have a taste. 

The vampire’s fangs didn’t so much as graze the boy’s jugular before the kid was stirred awake, deep brown eyes staring back at him dreamily for a split second before the fear kicked in. 

The boy was already petrified, body shooting up as he pressed himself against the wall. “I - I don’t have any money!” he yelled, his brain too drowsy and unfocused to think of a better defense (or put together who exactly he was looking at).

If Tony still had a beating heart, it would be leaping right now and he stared up at Peter the way one looks at a clear night’s sky when you’ve only ever seen stars through the polluted haze of the city. You wonder how you went your whole life without it and stare so to only lengthen the memory of it, so you can never let it go.

Tony shook his head and inched his way up on the bed. The fear was worsening the boy’s scent, but Tony took in the sight of him: sweat-slicked, trembling - confused and delirious.   
The kid was beckoning to him through shaky legs and a quivering voice.

“That's why I’m here, kid.” he said, careful not to touch the teen so as to not have him jump out of his skin.

Maybe it was the tone of his voice or maybe his vision had finally started to focus - but it was only after a few moments did shock and awe start to register on the kid’s face.

“Y-you’re Tony Stark.”

“In most capacities, yeah.” he chuckled.

“You’re in my room, you’re Tony Stark and you’re in my room right now.”

“That I am.”

Peter looked around as if to ask some imaginary audience if they were seeing what he was seeing. Tony waited as the boy pieced it together, tried to convince himself that it was a dream before slapping his cheeks multiple times and deciding that no, it wasn’t - that Tony Stark was right here in his bedroom and he could only sweat and deny it.

“W-why are you here? Is this a job interview?”

“Did you apply for a job?”

Peter blushed and Tony could groan at how perfect he looked. “An internship.” he replied before waving all that stuff off. “I - wow, what are you doing here? How did you get in?”  
  
"Really? I show up in your room and you treat me like a common criminal?" he chuckled. "I never really believed that 'don't meet your heroes' stuff but you're pushing me."

Peter's embarrassment caused his blush to spread and Tony could hear the heavy thudding of his heart from where he was sitting. The boy barely had a chance to unglue himself from the wall before Tony was crowding his space. “Relax, okay? I’ve waited too long to just waste you right here, kinda puts a damper on this whole long con thing.”

Confusion crossed the boy’s features and his took in a shaky breath. “You waited for...me?”

Tony smiled, taking the boy’s hands in his own. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you all these years, kid. I waited so long for you, watched for so long and now - fuck, I can hardly get enough of you.”

Peter’s head was cloudy with questions, the drowsiness now completely faded away. “You were watching me?”  
  
“Had to.” he whispered. “You think I could go all this time not knowing what was going on with you? I really am a monster then, huh?” 

Peter’s eyes traveled quickly around the room as if the thread connecting Tony’s explanation together was going to be hidden in some shadowy corner. “I - I thought I was seeing things, I thought I was going crazy seeing you all those places - like you were my imaginary friend or something like that. I didn’t know that you were - “  
  
“Real?” Tony smiled, allowing Peter to catch a glimpse of his fangs. He moved up on the bed, looking at the boy over and smiling. “Honey, I’m as real as it gets.” 

Peter could hardly react before Tony was inhaling his scent deeply, fangs just tickling the soft, porcelain skin of his neck. Peter let out a shocked gasp but his hands stalled in their movements, unsure of whether to push the man away or pull him closer. Tony could only smile against his skin, pushing himself deeper as if wanting to drown in the aroma. Peter was hot, vibrant and right fucking _there_ \- he could hardly restrain himself anymore.

However, he still was no animal - and Peter had barely held a hand - much less had anyone in his bed like this holding him and damn-near kissing him - Tony could understand his apprehension. “Come here, Pete. Come closer.”

Slowly, he did, moving so that his thin, slightly damp tee was pressed against the soft fabric of Tony’s dress shirt. “I - Mr. Stark, what are you doing?” he asked, tensing momentarily as Tony’s arms came to wrap around his hips.  
  
“What I’ve been waiting for.” he whispered, before pressing his body up against him, licking and sucking at the crook of the boy’s neck but not biting just yet. Peter trembled, is arms finally making the decision to pull the man in closer. His breath was shaky and Tony had to steady him so he wouldn’t shake his way out of the man’s grip - even if all the movement was making it so that he could feel every one of those dainty curves pressing up against his cock - making him groan against the boy’s flesh. 

Peter could only whimper as the first kisses were planted against his jugular. “This isn’t real,” he whispered. “I’m dreaming right now, I know it.”  
  
Tony could only chuckle. “You only think it isn’t real because you weren’t expecting it, didn’t think anybody would do this to you, did you?”  
  
Peter could only whimper, involuntarily baring more of his neck for the vampire to devour. He dragged his fangs up and down the tender flesh, careful not to sink them down and just relish in the feeling of his boy overwhelmed with all these new sensations. 

Peter sighed, eyes squeezed shut as he held himself to Tony. His hips seemed to move of their own volition, canting upwards as the man hungrily licked and sniffed with his hands gripping every inch of him that they could reach. Even if Tony wasn’t that much bigger than him, he could feel the strength in his grip - the power held behind that Armani suit and coy smile and part of him knew better than to run from it.

“Mr. Stark…” he cooed, trying not to silver as the man’s cold hands began to lift up is shirt. “I don’t think I’m - “

“You’re not what, Pete?” Tony asked and hoped he didn’t sound impatient. The boy really was that fun to toy with, it would be a shame if he just sat back and let that go to waste. “You’re plenty ready for this, I know you are, don’t need to read minds to know what filthy shit goes running through your head when everybody thinks you’re zoning out.” 

Peter gasped not just at the words but at Tony’s quick movements as the man ducked down, pushing the shirt up further as he trailed kisses down the boy’s navel. “I know you’ve sensed I was there and how - in the back of your mind - you wished so bad that all of it was real.” he whispered. “I watched you lay awake at night, looking at those dark corners of your room to see if I was there, to try and catch a glimpse of me before your better judgment caught up with you.”

Peter’s noises could only increase as Tony unceremoniously worked him out of his shirt and cast it aside, hands coming up to massage the boy’s reddening chest. “I’m not wrong am I?”

“Mr. Stark, I - “  
  
Tony squeezed one of the boy’s perky tits and got a shuddery moan in response, watching aptly as the boy arched up to meet his touch. “Mr. Stark.” he whispered. “I wasn’t, I didn’t…”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, kid.” he muttered back, thumbing over one of the boy's nipples. “Tell me what you thought I would do to you, tell all those little dreams you had.”

Peter’s tongue felt like wet cotton in his mouth as Tony continued to tease him, almost completely ignoring the tent in the flimsy fabric of his boxers. The heat was pouring off the kid in waves, every part of him seemingly pulled in every direction, frantic and unhinged as a live wire. 

Tony couldn’t say he was much better, his cock already straining through his pants - but fuck, he could say that he was doing a lot better than than the pitious display in front of him. After a century and the invention of the fucking internet, you would think teens would be a lot more experienced and worldly.

Well, that’s probably what made Peter so special. 

“I - I was scared at first, I thought it was all in my head.” the kid stammered out. “But part of me wanted to believe you were real, that you kept watching m-me because, maybe y-you liked what you saw.” he said.

Tony hummed. “Maybe I did.”  
  
Peter, feeling a little proud of himself, decided to continue on despite the way Tony hands were running over his body, careful not to touch anything too sensitive so as to give the boy enough time to collect his thoughts. “I - I thought of touching myself while you were there but I stopped.” he frowned. “I told myself it was wrong, you’re so much older than me and if you weren’t real - that would make me feel gross - like I was just using your image to get off.”

“But you wanted to, didn’t you?”

If Peter could go any redder, he’d blend in with his boxers. “I - I did.”

Tony clucked his tongue and leaned down, draping himself over the kid’s body once more. “Keep talking, then. Let me know what I do to you.”  
  
Peter gulped but nonetheless obeyed. “I thought of you and I told myself that if I just rubbed up against my pillows or something it wouldn’t be that weird. I doesn’t count as touching yourself if you’re not really touching anyth- ah!”  
  
Peter whined as he was cut off by the feeling of frigidity surrounding is nipples as Tony wrapped his lips around one of them as continued to tug at the other. Once again, he could only resort to breathy gasps and whines, calling out for more without having all the words to beg for what he truly wanted.

After a few moments of uninterruped moaning, Tony pulled up, leaving the kid’s chest with a sharp ‘pop’. “I’ve seen toddlers give better descriptions.” Tony muttered, kneeing a bit more at the boy’s cock and watching as he could only groan out of frustration, desperate for what he thought he couldn’t have. “You’re gonna have to get better at talking while I’m doing this to you or this long con isn’t gonna work.”

Peter’s brows furrowed despite the sensations coming from his chest and groin. “Long con?” 

Tony’s eyes flickered upwards. “Of course, kid. You think I’m gonna let you run away after I’m done with you?” he purred before shoving the boy’s boxers off and all but kicking his legs back open when he tried to close them out of embarrassment. 

The man shimmied out of his suit jacket and draped it over the foot of the bed, making sure to take his time so as to drag out Peter’s torture and draw a little bit more pink to the heavenly pale of the boy’s skin. “Since you copped out on the little tiny speaking role I gave you, I’m gonna show you how it’s really done.” 

He leaned down, hand wrapping around the boy’s leaking cock as he began to stroke. Peter’ immediately started keening, body tensing as Tony just barely worked him over. “Listen to me, listen good.” he whispered, mouth growing dangerously close to the boy’s cock. “All this time I’ve been alive, I never quite saw a kid quite like you.” he said. “Sure, there’s been boys that repress, boys that flaunt how much they fuck when in reality they barely last two minutes. Yet, you…” his voice was almost breathy, chilly air tickling Peter’s cock. “You’re more of the denial type. You like to have it pulled out of you, you want someone to do this to you even if you’ll never own up to it - you like the not liking it.”

Peter’s head was foggy and he was made mute once more, left only to wine as Tony’s teased him. 

“Still,” Tony said, voice dry and lips so close to the crown of Peter’s cock that the boy was jerking upwards trying to push at his lips. “I think you’re plenty special, kid. You wear that stuff well, that’s why I’m gonna make you mine. That’s why I’m having so much fun watching you get all needy for me.” 

Before Peter could question it, Tony was already sucking him down - hardly caring if the boy could handle the sensation. His cock wasn't that big, definitely not big enough to make Tony gag, but the man still made a show of it as he moaned up and down the kid's warm length. 

God, warmth - heat, life - all of that was Peter and Tony could only hope to take some of it for himself. He just had to be patient, just had to wait a little while longer. 

Peter could barely speak, watching as the man took him effortlessly. He lacked control and thus had already resorted to rutting into Tony’s mouth, desperate to chase it as it made its way up and down his length.

“Mr. Stark, you feel so good, fuck.”

Tony’s ears perked up at that. Sure, he’d heard the kid curse a couple times, maybe after stubbing his toe or forgetting an assignment after he’d already settled in for bed - but it was the thought of him cursing because of him that quickened is movements - making him lick and suck at the boy even harder. 

He could already taste the precum on his tongue and judging by the way Peter’s hips had lost what little rhythm they had, Tony was well aware he wouldn’t last. He pulled off before the boy could even squeak out that he was almost there, watching as frustration and maybe even betrayal etched its way into the kid’s features. 

“Shouldn’t I try to do something for you?” Peter huffed despite his obvious wants. “I - I should try to make you feel good, too. I owe you one.”

Tony only chuckled and shushed him with another kiss. “Lay back kid,” he whispered, admiring just how endearing the boy was. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. This is about you.” he said, before tracing his fingers along the cleft of the boy’s ass. 

“You ever put anything in here?” he asked, Peter shook his head, tremors of excitement shooting up his spine. “Of course you haven't,” said Tony, scooting a little closer to him. “Spread your cheeks for me.” the teen obeyed and when Tony caught sight of that twitching, pink hole he moaned.

“Good boy, hold that.” he said, fishing the lube out of his suit jacket and coating his fingers. He kept his hand steady, watching as just one of his fingers disappeared inside the boy’s hole. Peter gasped at the feeling, the joints in his toes popping as he curled them. “A-ah, oh god...ah _shit_.” he mewled, canting his hips downwards. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” purred Tony.

“Really weird..” whispered Peter back to him. “I can take it, though. I can be good.” 

“Of course you can.” he said back, before pushing his fingers in deeper.

Peter’s reaction bordered on confused as if even he couldn’t piece together what was happening to him. However, as Tony began to poke and prod around inside him, he gradually started to relax.

He was careful enough to keep away from the boy’s sweet spot, he’d rather touch it when he already managed to get his cock inside him. Plus, he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he discovered his body could do that. 

After Tony had wiggled a second finger inside of Peter he already had a hand wrapped around his own cock, drinking in the sight of the boy writhing into his sheets in front of him, body gone so hot that the vampire was surprised the kid hadn’t burnt a whole through the fabric. Peter refused to be contained as he squirmed, but he kept his hands to himself, not even daring to get any pleasure that Tony wasn’t giving him.

A little selfish, but Tony wouldn’t hold it against him, besides - his mouth was watering to get another taste of him. 

While Peter was distracted with the pleasure he leaned back down, nearly burying his face between the kid’s cheeks. Slowly, tentatively, he began to lick.

Peter’s whole body jerked at the feeling of the man’s tongue and after a few moments Tony had to reach up to hold the boy’s hips so he wouldn’t go flinging himself off the bed. He licked and sucked at Peter’s hole as if finding water in a vast desert. Peter’s moans had gotten so loud that Tony was sure whatever neighbors the kid had were undeniably pissed at all the ruckus. 

However, the man couldn’t care less - Peter was unabashed and shameless, allowing himself to be taken and made wanton like this, such blatant, inexperienced hedonism was in short supply these days. 

Once Tony was sure he had a good grip on the kid, he let one of his hands drift from his hips and back to his cock, stroking in time with the movements of his tongue. Peter seemed to be caught between the two sources of pleasure, body not sure of what to do with itself besides just drop like deadweight into the sheets and take it. 

Tony was nearly stifled by the heat surrounding him. He couldn’t taste any blood but the scent of it had become almost nauseating now that he was trapped between Peter’s legs. As for his cock, every time it brushed up against the sheets Tony was rewarded with a sting of pleasure. His tongue fucked the boy fervently, if only just to hear him cry out his name as legs began to tremble and shake around him.

Tony had to have him _now_ \- he was right here, spread out for him in his childhood bedroom now less, innocence rushing out of him as though a dam had broken.

Tony sat up straight, not allowing the boy to catch his breath as he pulled him closer. He was surprised they’d both lasted this long but now he was sure there was no going back, not much longer before the both of them gave out.

“I think you’re ready.” Tony cooed, stripping out of his shirt and tie before spreading the boy open. Peter’s eyes were trained on him, as though the kid was trying to make sure he was doing his job right. Tony could only smile, leaning up to kiss him and he took the boy’s cock in hand once more, hoping to distract him from any discomfort that would come.  
  
There was a tiny moment where Tony let his control slip away, in the heat of kissing and attempting to comfort the kid his fangs slipped. Peter definitely noticed, his breath hitching slightly at the twinge of pain. However Tony fared much worse, having to stop his whole body from lurching forwards and fully feeding on the boy.

He had to have control, at least for now. He’d already told Peter this was about him. 

After that little debacle, Tony tried pushing inwards. Peter’s face scrunched up with the pain and Tony made sure to try and kiss away the tears that started to fall. “You’ll get used to it.” he whispered. “Only lasts for a few minutes then it gets better. Okay?”

Peter, teary eyed and pained, could only nod and wrap his arms around Tony as the man pushed in deeper. 

Tony tried to contain himself, be gentle as he pushed in slowly and allowed the boy underneath him to adjust but he could hear Peter’s blood singing, feel the clench of that vicelike heat and hear as those sweet moans spilled his from baby pink lips. If Tony wasn’t already undead, he’d kill over just thinking about them.  
  
After the vampire had used all the restraint he had to keep from just fucking Peter until the bed dropped from underneath them, he’d finally bottomed out inside the boy. 

“Fuck.” he groaned, opening his eyes and looking down to check on Peter who was already too far gone for words. The kid’s head was tossed back, his curls fanning out against the pillow as his mouth fell open, unscrewed from the tight grimace it was in a moment ago. Tony could only smile and give the kid a shallow thrust to test the waters. “We cool?” Tony asked.  
  
Peter nodded, “Yeah, we’re cool.”   
  
Tony chuckled and kissed the boy again. “Glad to know you guys still say ‘we cool’.” he muttered, before finally starting to move his hips.

Peter’s mewling only intensified as Tony moved. Despite the man treating him like a china doll, he couldn’t keep him from feeling the burning pain that peppered every thrust inside. Tony would still check in with him, making sure that nothing was becoming too overbearing and even if it was, Peter was insisting on being a trooper, gritting his teeth and remembering it until he could finally moan.

And fuck, those moans, those little gasps of ‘ _Tony’_ and ‘ _deeper_ ’ were things that the vampire could listen to all day. He started to pick up the pace and watch as Peter’s arm tightened around him as well as his legs locking themselves around Tony’s waist so he could only pull out so much. Tony smirked, leaning down to nip at the kid’s ear. “Finally giving in, hm?” he purred, getting a whiny moan in response. “What happened to the kid who didn’t think it was real, who wouldn’t even touch himself to the thought of me? Where’s he now?” 

Peter’s teary eyes cracked open and promptly closed again with the intensity of Tony’s gaze. The man chuckled and drove in deeper, grinding into the boy’s ass until he found his prostate and rejoicing in the yelp that he pulled out of him. He slowed down just to watch the kid’s reaction - virgins were always so fascinating he couldn’t help but tinker and toy with them.

“That’s new for you, isn’t it?” he said, grinding his cock against the kid’s sweet spot several more times. “You told me you’d barely even put a finger in there.”

Peter was quaking, overcome with so much so quickly that he looked on the verge of collapse. Still, he nodded frantically. “N-never. Do it again, do it again, please.” 

Tony was nothing if not a giver as he continued to rut into the boy’s prostate - watching him still as the cries of Tony’s name tore out of his throat and genuine _tears_ streaked down his face. Fuck it, he knew he didn’t need the sex. That primal human need to fuck and breed and claim wasn’t something that he’d felt in a long time, but it was a nice side to the main dish. However, Peter was amazing - so tight and whiny and oozing with inexperience. If anything, it was more enrapturing than the blood that would have driven him to the boy otherwise. 

Sex wasn’t necessary, but sex with Peter felt as though it had to be done or Tony would fucking _suffocat_ e. 

He took the boy’s prick in hand and started stroking quickly, knowing damn well with the amount of time the kid had held off there was no way he would survive it. Shit, there was no way _Tony_ would survive it either.

“Come on, let me have it, Pete. Lemme see how good you can be.” 

For a moment, it seemed the tether holding Peter to the mortal coil snapped, he went silent and Tony slowed down just a second before the kid came crashing back. His hole tightened around him and soon his stomach and Tony’s hands were coated in his own come. 

Tony could only watch for so long before he learned down, feeling the feverish heat of the blood by Peter’s neck. With the euphoria the boy was in, he would hardly notice and any pain he might of felt would ebb away into the pleasure he was feeling. 

So, Tony took to his pain course - fangs sinking in and draining the kid. 

He could only moan as he drank from him, not even minding the sweet notes in his blood that came with being so young and pure. Peter was the exception, none of that overly saccharine stuff, no - he was like cinnamon with maybe just a little dash of honey and Tony drank him down as though he hadn’t fed properly in centuries. After the initial shock of the bite, he could only muster a small smirk against the kid’s skin as he was pulled closer, baring is neck even more as Tony took what he wanted from him.

He would have to keep him, there was no way he couldn’t after this.

Tony couldn’t remember the last time he came just from feeding and yet, while Peter was moaning weakly against him and he was fang-deep in the kid’s jugular. He could only groan as he pumped more of his seed inside the boy, rocking his hips upwards just enough to keep it all there now that the higher part of his mind was occupied with drinking as much as he could.

Time seemed to fall apart before Tony pulled away, gazing down at the loopy boy beneath him. Given the kid's small stature he knew he couldn't take too much from him but it seemed even his hunger had gotten the better of him.

Plus, Tony had to admit there was something irrevocably sexy about the bite marks on the kid's neck. 

“How was that?” he asked.

Peter, in his delirium could only give a pathetic nod as Tony slowly inched out of him. Tony licked the last of his blood up from the two wounds from his neck, careful not to have any of it drip onto the sheets. He knew from observing that Aunt May could always be a nosy one.

“You’re a vampire…?”

Tony laughed, all that and that was the first question? Peter really was a riot.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t think they were real either.”

Peter shook his head. “I knew you guys were real, like how there’s a whole nest in Soho but…” the kid looked around the room before looking back up at Tony, trying to piece together everything in his head. “Am I turned now? Am I a vampire too?”

Tony smiled but shook his head, still in awe of how sweet the kid was inside and out. “Can’t turn you unless you ask, that’s the rule.”

“I thought it was that you need to be invited in?”

“Don’t believe everything you see in movies, kid.” he smirked, kissing him once more before rolling off the bed to redress himself. Peter pulled up the blankets to cover his marked body, watching the man with sleepy eyes.

“T-thank you for that.” he said, more to the floor than to Tony.

The man paused, looking over at him. “Thank you, kid. You’re a lot of fun.” Peter blushed, putting a hand to the bite marks on his neck. “They’ll heal on their own.” said Tony. “Should be gone before you get to school tomorrow.”

The boy nodded, twiddling with his hands as he looked over at him. “I know you said not to believe in the movies but - is this the part where you like - take me away to your castle or something so I can live with you forever?”

  
Tony barked a laugh, the kid was addictive, he’d give him that. “Sounds like you want that more than you let on, huh? Don’t go putting thoughts in my head.” he smirked. Peter giggled a bit, too - hiding his face in his hands. 

“Were you going to, though?”

  
“I mean that little lean-to I have in Midtown isn’t that much of a castle.” Tony shrugged as his buttoned his rumpled shirt, listening to Peter laugh at how he referenced the tower. “I think we can make this a long-term thing, though. What are your thoughts?”

Peter licked kiss-swollen lips and nodded. “I’d like that a lot.”

Tony smiled and leaned down to plant one final kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Get some rest, then. I’ll see you around.” Peter smiled and Tony threw discarded pajamas at him. “Put these back on, the last thing you want is your aunt asking questions.”

The boy listened and Tony picked up his suit jacket once more, leaving the door cracked on his way out. 

“Hey Mr. Stark, isn’t this the part where you turn into a bat?” Peter called.

“Go to bed, kid.” Tony yelled back before closing the door to the apartment. He was hooked, he knew it, there was no way he could come out of this without being stuck on a Peter-only diet. He sighed when the elevator finally dinged open and he stepped on.

No matter, the best meals are the ones you starve for. 


End file.
